I Hate that I Love you
by Lala Insane
Summary: Katara witnesses the death of the Avatar and ends up as Zuko's prisoner. All hell breaks loose when the search for the new Avatar begins. Can they look past the war and finally except their love for each other? And will Zuko be able to protect Katara?
1. Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights are reserved for Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Prologue: Death of the Avatar**

Death. Death was all I knew. It had taken less than an hour to take away all that had been important to my life for the past two years. The avatar, Aang, had taken my brother and me on the journey to save the world. Now that journey was over. He had killed them. The Prince of the Fire Nation had killed them. I felt like there was nothing left to fight for with them gone. My brother and first love had been killed before my very own eyes and the Fire Nation prevailed yet again.

Chapter One: Here Without You

I wandered for days after the deaths. There was little spirit left in me. The face of the killer flashed before my eyes as my knees gave in. Aang was gone forever. My heart lurched in my chest as I fought the tears that spilled down my face.

My mind replayed the memories as grief overtook me.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Katara! Look at me!" Aang called cheerfully while playing with a water whip. He slipped up in his stance and accidentally whipped himself in the face._

_I fell over laughing with breaths coming in gasps. I looked up at Aang to see dismay and quickly stifled my laughter. "Don't look so glum. Every bender messes up now and again."_

"_Yah, just please don't do that during battle," Sokka called from the other side of the clearing._

"_We should head out soon," I said while ignoring Sokka and packing up camp. The sun had just risen and the smell of due was fresh in the air. _

"_I call front seat!" Aang whooped._

"_You can have it!" Toph called back obvious to the reasons why she didn't want to sit there. _

_In a matter of seconds the smell of dew turned into the smell of singed hair and smoke. Sokka yelled as his head was nearly burned by a fireball. _

"_It's Zuko! Run!" he yelled with his boomerang in hand. _

"_No more games," a vicious voice called. They were surrounded. With a sickening shriek and the cruel burst of flames, Sokka went down in smoke and screams._

_Aang moved to put the flames out and was met with a barrage of flames from every side. Before the flames hit Aang's eyes began to glow. With a bright light everyone was blinded. The last thing I saw before the light hit me was the flames consuming Aang completely._

_When I awoke, I found Aang and Sokka burned and charred next to me and Toph passed out as well. The boy's eyes had long since glazed over with the stare of death. Tears found their way back to my eyes as we buried them. Even Toph had cried that day._

It was nearly two months later and I still grieved immensely. I ran from the memories, from the pain of the loss, and, most of all, from the Fire Nation. My legs gave out after what seemed like hours before I found myself at the grave stones of Aang and Sokka. I cried hopelessly for them both unaware of the golden eyes that watched me.

**Chapter One: Capture**

(Two days earlier: Fire Nation)

He was bored sick of it all. Ever since the death of the Avatar, his life and his honor had been restored to its former glory, but things couldn't be more unsatisfying. The only thing that he anticipated was the day he could wear his shaggy hair in the traditional bun like he used to. He longed for the thrill of the hunt and the ache of his past. The freedoms he had known outside of the palace were distant memories.

He was engaged to Mei now and didn't mind because she was his childhood friend, but still it didn't seem right. He thought that palace life was what he wanted, though he seemed sorely mistaken as the weeks drug on. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation and yet something was missing in his life.

He had heard rumors that the girls the Avatar traveled with were still alive. A memory of ice blue eyes appeared in his mind and he shook his head. He remembered her and, for unknown reasons, wanted her. He had already put out a warrant for her arrest for aiding the Avatar.

The search was now on for the new Avatar. The next element in the order of the cycle was water. His father, Lord Ozai, commanded that every water bender or water tribe member was to be captured. He wasn't going to risk the next Avatar balancing the world.

This meant that she would be captured as well. His mind was made up. He would search for her tomorrow. Maybe she was the answer to his restless need. It was his responsibility to capture the Avatar and his mistake that the last Avatar was not taken alive.

With his royal armor in place, he boarded his ship. He decided to head in the direction of the Avatar's grave. He had heard rumors that the Avatar was buried in this small town, and that soon after a shrine was build near it in honor of the dead. He took one look at the temple and then went quietly past it with a black hood cloaking him like a dark shadow. He proceeded to move forward until he heard low sobs of a woman. He crouched in the underbrush and stepped forward noiselessly. It was her. She whom he sought.

She was crying over two graves. The graves of her brother and the Avatar were statues of the two with words engraved in honor of their deeds. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"Who is there to live for now?" she cried. When she calmed again she began to speak. "They've given up hope. On us." She bowed her head as tears began to flow again. "What should I do now Aang? I'm still here. Tell me!"

"Katara," as he said her name she visibly flinched. It wasn't just him that she was flinch away from. It was the sound of another human being.

"You…" she breathed.

"Me," he replied almost smugly.

Just then a group of Fire Nation soldiers that were not his own stormed it.

"It's her! The Avatar's Water Bender!" one of the soldiers called.

"We'll be rewarded greatly for her capture!" another called.

"She's _mine_," he yelled harshly at the soldiers, stopping them in their tracks. He closed the space between them and grabbed her by the wrist. He readied his other hand with a bit of fire because he knew how this usually went. She was a master water bender after all. He was disturbed greatly when she hardly even lifted her head to glance at the fire in his palm. "You're coming with me," he told her, "You're my prisoner now."

"Why?" she asked lowly at first. "What could you possibly want from me now? What use am I?"

"That, little water peasant, is for me to know," he said while heaving her over his shoulder. She didn't fight him and this made transporting her all the more easy. He would have the most obedient prisoner of them all. With that thought, he was greatly disappointed.

"Why should we let you have her?" the soldiers shouted angrily.

"Because I am the Prince of the Fire Nation," he said while tugging off his hood. "This Water Bender is mine." No more questions were asked.

OoOoOoO

I watched his feet carry me from the last remnants of my sanity. I vainly lifted my hand as if it would somehow bring me back to Aang and Sokka. My hand slowly dropped and I found myself being carried onto Zuko's ship.

Zuko. My mind was drawn back to the Fire Prince who carried me. The fear I would usually hold for him was locked behind the walls my mind had set up to protect me from the flow of emotions. Absently, I wondered what I looked like at the moment. My eyes must be ringed red, hair messy and undone, and surly my clothes were muddy from kneeling in the dirt.

"You're a mess," Zuko said as he carried me down the dark halls of the Fire navy ship.

I said nothing and heard him growl in aggravation. When we got to a room, he quickly opened the door, and, in seconds, threw me on the bed. He leaned over me with smoke curling around his fingertips.

"Maybe I should take you. Would you fight me then?" he asked fiercely while pinning me down to the bed. I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered. I could feel my hands shaking and my breathing come in shallow gasps. Moments later I felt a feather light touch on my hand.

"Never dishonor a woman," he whispered, seeming to be quoting someone. He rose up off of me and walked across the room with his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

I laid there and stared at the ceiling with tears in my eyes. He had come so close to raping me that shock had set in. A cold sweat settled as I curled up into a ball on the bed. I slowly fell into a fitful sleep due to overexertion and hardly noticed when Zuko left and returned.

I found myself shaken awake by the Prince who offered food to me. I looked down at myself for the first time in a month and noticed that I was 20 pounds thinner than I used to be. I took a second look at the food and refused. He seemed even more angered by this.

"What's happened to you? Are you so weak that you can't survive without your precious Avatar? You're wasting away!" he said in exasperation and clutched my wrist. "You will eat, that's an order."

"And if I refuse?" I asked defiantly. I cried out in pain and pulled my wrist away from him. I cradled it against my chest and cringed away from the Prince. My wrist was red and badly burned in the shape of the hand that had gripped it a moment before.

"That's what you get," he said arrogantly, but when I looked into his eyes I saw regret that quickly vanished.

I took my revenge by not going near the food. I winced at the pain and felt the urge to heal it with the familiar bend of my element, but a different pain kept me from bending. I heard a rip and turned my gaze sharply to the sound. Zuko had ripped a piece of cloth from his cloak and walked over to me. He held his hand out for mine and I reluctantly complied.

"Have you lost your ability to heal as well?" he asked.

"No. I've lost the will to," I replied quietly. After he bandaged my wound he looked at me with a hardened gaze, like he was trying to figure something out. He then turned from me and left the room without a word.

I glanced around the room and it finally sank in that I was in his room. It was simplistic and yet elegant. His armor was hung and shelved on the far wall, swords and knives were hung as well, and Fire Nation scrolls lay on the desk by the door. The bed was low to the ground and draped in black silky sheets. There was a window in the far corner with meditation candles set up beside it. I walked over to the window and opened it. With a flick of my wrist, the good one that is, I called up a small stream of water from the ocean below. The thin band of water wrapped easily around my wounded wrist and, with a slight greenish blue glow, the pain was gone.

Unfortunately for me, when Zuko walked back into the room and saw me by an open window his mind jumped straight to the wrong conclusion. By the look in his eyes I could tell that he thought I was trying to escape. He rushed forward and pulled me away from the open window with an angered look on his face.

"Are you that weak to stoop to suicide to escape your fate?" he asked with a raised voice. Fire danced in his glowing gold eyes that seemed to ignite a spark in me.

"No," I replied simply while pulling the bandage from my wrist. "I'm healing my wound." His eyes fell to the evidence of the reason for my actions. His face lightened a bit when he understood what I had done. I didn't understand why he wanted me to fight though. It was as if the absence of my fighting spirit bothered him.

"It's late, we should get some rest," he said, changing the subject. "Otherwise you'll really waste away to nothingness."

I looked up at him and then down at the bed only to slightly shake my head. Why would I ever willingly jump into bed with the Prince of the Fire Nation? I heard him growl slightly and then found myself staring into the eyes of the infuriated Prince. He grabbed my chin in his hand and pinned me with his gaze.

"You are in no shape or authority to refuse me," he said darkly. "Do as I say or face the consequences. Now lie down and get some rest."

I shied away from him and climbed slowly onto the farthest corner of the bed. I felt the bed give way beside me and tensed up. I slept intermittently at first and then fell into a deep sleep. The darkness gave way to a dizzy dream that was dreadfully familiar to me. It had been a reoccurring dream since Aang had died and it caused insomnia from time to time. I could see Aang in the dream burning and screaming. I tried to reach out to him only to find that the fire was consuming me as well. Then a light would appear and I would see Aang's burnt body beside me with his hand outstretched to me in a last attempt to be saved.

I woke to the sound of my own screams and Zuko leaning over me. I backed away from him until my back was to the wall and then drew my knees to my chest. I felt tears running down my face as I recalled the dream. Moments later I was tugged forward and found myself in Zuko's arms.

"I don't know why, but I hate to see you this way," he said to me quietly with his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"Zuko…?" I was shocked by his actions. How could he be the one who caused me such heartache? "Why? Why did you bring me here?" I sobbed and pushed away from him. "Why did you take him away from me?"

"Aang wasn't supposed to be killed. I told them to capture him alive," he spoke quietly. He paused and then I heard him sigh before he finally started again. "And now my father is looking for the new Avatar."

"The new- But it'll only be a child. How could it harm his reign?" I asked with anger replacing my sorrows.

"He doesn't want any interference. He ordered the arrest of all Water Tribe people," he spoke softly now. "I didn't want anyone else to capture you."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You came all that way to save me from the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, and to have you help me find the next Avatar." He looked away from me as if he was ashamed.

"Why would I help? My people will be extinguished! Just like the Air Nomads!" I cried.

"Look, would you rather my father come in and destroy the Water Tribes? Or would you rather keep your villages in tact?"

"Are you threatening me?" I asked incredulously. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the son of Fire Lord Ozai, nothing less than the Prince of the Fire Nation. That's who I am," he stated calmly. "The question is who have you become? Where is the feisty and fearsome Water Bender I used to call my enemy? And who is this whisper of a girl before me now?"

"I'll show you just how much of a whisper of a girl I am," I told him lowly. I quickly landed a hit to his stomach then drew his legs from underneath him. I quickly ran past him towards the door. I refused to help him capture the new Avatar. In minutes I had found my way to the deck of the ship. I drew up a wave of water onto the deck and knocked any of the crew over board that tried to apprehend me.

Zuko was right behind me with fire at his fingertips. His anger was evident as he threw fire balls in my direction. I sent a wave of water at him which he evaporated with a flare of fire. We attacked each other, always meeting each blow with even aggression.

Then, as we moved closer to each other, we stopped bending and began to fight hand to hand instead. I languidly dodged most of his movements and learned the hard way that my body was sorely out of shape. I had become more fragile because of the lack of care for my body. Zuko delivered a harsh kick to one of my legs which sent me reeling forward; he then flipped me off of my feet and quickly straddled my stomach. I growled at him fiercely and fought against his hands that gripped my wrists.

I thought he would deliver a finishing blow, but instead he smirked at me. "That's the fighter I remembered, but you're still weak. You need to eat." He gave me a serious look and then, with both hands restrained in his grasp, he lifted me to my feet.

I hurt all over from the soreness and blows that I had received, but I couldn't complain much. His touch was warm and gentle as he lifted me off my feet. When we got to the room, he set me carefully on my feet. I looked up at him and met his fire filled golden eyes. His arms were around my waist, pulling me to him. I could feel his breath on my face and then the lightest touch of his lips.

I felt my heart racing in my chest. Had Zuko just kissed me? Why was I reacting this way to him? I could feel sweat on the palms of my hands and butterflies in my stomach. I ignored the inner voice that shouted reason at me and looked up at the Prince. I traced the side of his scarred face with my fingers and then pulled his face to mine.

**A/N: Work in progress. Thanks for reading! This chapter might get rewritten and the second chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Internal Flames

**Chapter Two: Internal Flames**

Suddenly the sorrow of Aang and Sokka's deaths left my mind. I felt for nothing, thought of nothing, and touched nothing but Zuko. My hair fell freely along my face as he caressed me. He lifted me into his strong arms. Our bodies were so close that I could feel his muscles ripple beneath his shirt. I ended up underneath him on the bed, our passions on high. He placed kisses down my neck and I shivered involuntarily.

I felt his hands roam lower and froze. "Zuko," I whispered and found that he was caught up in the moment and not listening to me. "Zuko, please _stop_!" His golden eyes quickly searched my face and backed away immediately. I reached out for him suddenly and grabbed hold of his shirt. "Don't go," I all but begged.

"It's not supposed to be like this." With those words I let him go. He got up and began to pace.

I stared down at my hands with disappointment. It hadn't meant the same to him. I looked up when I heard him stop pacing. He was watching me. I stared back with a questioning look. "What's the matter?"

"Did you ever think of me? Like you did _him_?" he asked, emphasizing the 'him' which I knew he meant Aang.

The question caught me off guard and I looked away from him sheepishly. Was I really about to tell my enemy that I'd been harboring a crush for a whole year? How could I even admit to those feelings when he was the one who killed Aang and Sokka? I couldn't deny my heart the truth that bubbled in my chest. I couldn't lie. "I always thought it was wrong… The feelings I had." I paused and looked up at him and then looked away with a smile of nostalgia on my face. "I used to tell myself what I would say if I had the chance."

"Explain," he demanded in his princely tone.

I blushed and shook my head furiously. "They're the things I'll never say." I stared down at my feet to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"Oh, don't worry. I have my ways of getting information," he said with a smirk before he sat down on the bed next to me. He tilted my face upward to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. When we parted a blush had spread across my face, he then looked down at me with piercing gold eyes. "Now tell me."

I looked up at him with dismay, the blush slowly fading with somberness as its replacement. "What use is it to you what's on my mind?" I asked honestly.

"I want to know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours," he said with a smile. His smile turned downward abruptly as he registered the remnants of unhappiness evident on my face.

"I used to think of you as a star. Famous and out of reach for someone like me," I said with embarrassment.

He laughed. It was a truly wonderful sound. He threw his head back as he laughed and then finally looked back at me. "If anything, I'm infamous. Or at least I was. Up until…" A dark look crossed both of our faces and then there was a knock at the door.

OoOoOoO

He left Katara where she sat on the bed and moved to the door. It was a good thing that he was drawn away from her. He was engaged; he shouldn't be kissing let alone touching the girl. He opened the door and found his uncle with a serious look on his face.

"Prince Zuko, General Zhao has boarded the ship," he informed his with his hands folded inside his sleeves.

"What? Why didn't someone inform me sooner?" he yelled while grabbing his armor.

"Something tells me they were a bit intimidated," he remarked and glanced at Katara.

"Nonsense," he glowered. "They'll face my wrath when Zhao is gone. What did Zhao say he wanted?"

"An audience with you and Katara. Though, mind you, he didn't use those exact words."

"What would he want with her?" he asked while eyeing the girl in question. He watched as she squirmed under his gaze. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to her. "He probably wants to turn you over to the Fire Lord himself. Would you rather stay with me or go with Zhao."

Her eyes widened in fear and understanding. He lifted her chin up and she glared up at him."I'd rather die," she whispered, "than go with him."

He smirked and held his hand out to her. She grabbed it immediately and he helped her up. He placed a hand at the small of her back and felt a shiver course through her as he ushered her out the door. They were on the main deck within minutes and faced with a scene of the arrogant general and his soldiers standing in formation. He growled and narrowed his good eye in annoyance.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I did not give you permission to board my ship," he bit at the general while glaring sinisterly at him and his crew.

"My, my Prince Zuko, it seems your manners have dwindled even further since the last time I saw you," he said confidently with a smirk on his face. "I need no invitation to board your ship. You are a banished disgrace to the Fire Nation throne, even with your honor restored."

"Watch your tongue, General. My nephew is higher ranked than you," his uncle stated firmly.

"Ah yes, be that as it may… I've come for the Water Tribe peasant. I have orders to execute any Water Tribe prisoners captured in search of the Avatar. She will be tested and then put to death. It is the order of the Fire Lord," he said while holding out a scroll, which he then tossed to his uncle.

Katara clutched his arm tightly now with her small fingers. He glanced down to see her blue eyes wide with fear desperately looking up at him. He turned his heated gaze back to Zhao as his anger intensified. He didn't know why, but he felt an overwhelming need to protect the Water girl next to him. He searched for a reason and decided that his pride would not let him fall to Zhao in any way, shape, or form.

"She is my responsibility and so I will deal with her," he stated. His uncle handed him the scroll and he held it up with flames dancing across his palms underneath. He watched it burn with satisfaction and then smirked at Zhao. "You will leave now."

"Not without the girl," he retorted, anger evident on his face. He and his army took their stances and readied themselves for a fight.

Zuko stepped forward and countered their attacks with his uncle by his side. With a series of hits and blows, he could feel the flames grow hotter. He circled around Zhao and struck him from behind while he fussed with one of his soldiers. The blow momentarily deterred Zhao and he was able to step back and grab Katara's arm.

"You need to get back to my room and grab the swords off my wall. If I can't protect you, you'll have to protect yourself." He pulled her to the door and glanced back at Zhao to see his uncle blocking his path.

"I want to stay and fight," she told him quickly with her eyes shifting to the battle scene behind her. "Please let me help you!"

He paused before replying to touch the side of her face. Her blue eyes snapped back to meet his gaze with shock and confusion. "Let me protect you," he said suddenly. He turned from the shocked girl and went back to the fight. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to say such a thing, all he knew was that he had to live up to it.

He grabbed one of the Zhao's fire benders by the wrist and knocked him off his feet, which was quickly followed by his foot in the soldier's gut. He turned to take down the next soldier when he heard a shrill scream. He took down the fire bender before him and turned to see Katara in the hands of two soldiers. He was burning with anger.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she cried, thrashing wildly.

He was on them in a flash, his feet moving on their own accord. He punched one soldier in the face with a fist full of fire. He swiftly turned to the other and was about to knock him out when an arm clasped around his neck. He was yanked back by Zhao and thrown across the deck far from the girl.

Zhao quickly tried to make contact with his head by sweeping his leg down in a swift motion. He dodged the move and then felt Zhao straddle his chest. Zhao lifted a dagger in the air above him, smirking at his triumph.

"No! Stop! Don't kill him! Take me, but don't kill Zuko!" His eyes were drawn back to the girl who still fought the soldiers. Her voice had been frantic which shocked him most of all.

"Shut up, girl. You are in no position to bargain." Zhao turned his attention back to him and aimed the knife at his heart.

He tried to move out from under Zhao, but found his arms were firmly pinned. He closed his eyes and moments later the weight of the general was lifted from his person with unattractive wails accompanying him. He opened his eyes and saw Katara. Shock was evident on his face for the girl had outlines of the Avatar's markings glowing on her flesh. Her eyes where lit electric blue as she sent wave after wave at her assailants.

He watched in amazement as Zhao's crew ran rapidly from his ship and back to their own. He stood quickly and began to give out orders. This was the time to strike Zhao's ship down. He then walked cautiously over to the floating girl. She was in the Avatar state and coming back down to earth. He watched as she slowly drifted to the deck of his ship and lay unconscious. He lifted her into his arms gently and carried her back to his room pondering what sick god would make this girl the Avatar they sought.

He laid her on the bed and sat down next to her with a somber look on his face. He lightly touched her hair that fanned out around her face and sighed. She couldn't be the Avatar. Avatars were born into a cycle: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Water was the next in the cycle, but the next Avatar had to be born into it.

There was a chance that Zhao had seen her power and known it wasn't just her element she could bend. Then again, the soldiers had only seen a Water bender not the master of all elements. He stood up and paced the room, his frustration building. He glanced at Katara again when he heard the slightest moan escape her lips. She was waking now. He quickly went to her and straddled her small waist and pinned her wrists. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded when her deep blue eyes finally opened to meet his.

She shivered underneath him, fear recognizable in her eyes. "Tell you what?" she asked while trying to escape his grasp.

"That you are the Avatar!" he yelled in anger, feeling the blunt sting of betrayal. "You are the one my father is looking for." He looked down at her with narrowed eyes, figuring her guilt would be evident on her face.

"The Avatar? N-no, that's impossible! I can't be the Avatar!" Her eyes were wide and frantic now. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as she began to panic beneath him.

"Calm down," he said quickly, realizing his mistake. Worry filled his mind when her shock seemed to grow worse. He pulled her up into his embrace.

"It can't be," she whispered into his chest. "How could he do this to me?"

"He probably wanted the new Avatar to be able to protect itself." He glared at the wall seeing as how the object of his anger was not in his sights. That damned child. Even after his death he was causing problems. He looked down at the trembling girl in his arms and felt a growing need to keep her safe. "Listen, if you stay with me, I don't know if I can protect you."

OoOoOoO

I pulled away from him suddenly and stood up in front of him. "You're not going to turn me over to your father?" I asked suspiciously even though I knew that he wouldn't. He narrowed his eyes at me now and stood abruptly. I backed away when he started coming towards me. I held my hands up in defense and he caught my wrist mid swing. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his warm breath fan across my face.

"You don't trust me, little water peasant?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "I can't let him have you. I won't let him."

"Why?" I asked in breathlessly. "They'll come for me sooner or later."

"And when they do, I'll take them out." I looked up at him and saw flames in his eyes that seemed to burn right through me.

I mulled over his reasoning as we stood there until the weight of his words sank in and he realized he was still holding my hand. He dropped my wrist quickly and turned away with slightly pink face. I ran my hands nervously through my hair and finally noticed how grungy it had become. I looked over at Zuko and timidly tapped on his shoulder. "Um, Zuko," I paused hesitantly as he turned to look down at me. "Is it possible for me to, uh…"

"What is it you want? Spit it out," he growled with impatience in his words.

"A bath," I said finally with a faint blush on my face now.

He paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not I really needed one I assumed, then came to me and touched my hair lightly. "Can I trust you?" he asked darkly.

"My life is in your hands, Zuko. I should be asking you that." He rewarded me with a quick flash of his confident smile and led me to the door.

We walked only a short ways down the hall when he stopped in front of a genetic metal door. He opened it and pulled me inside with him.

"You can take your bath here. This is my private bathing area, so no one else should come in." He stepped aside to reveal a large pool area that was the size of three normal bath tubs.

I resisted the urge to jump right into the water and turned my gaze back to Zuko. "Don't you have business to attend to?" I prompted, trying to give him the hint to leave. He simply smirked down at me.

"I'm staying in here with you until you're done. It would be a disaster to leave a Waterbender prisoner alone with their own element." He had a point, but the blush that found its way to my face made clear to him how uncomfortable this was going to be.

"You don't trust me enough to let me bathe in peace? Zuko, please-" I was silenced when he took a step towards me and placed a smoldering kiss on my lips.

"I'm doing this to protect you. If one of my crew came in here and saw you, they wouldn't hesitate to violate you. I refuse to let that happen." The room seemed to fill up with steam as he said this.

I was speechless. Who was this man before her and what happened to the old Zuko? I bit my lip and turned from him, wishing I could hide myself. A knock sounded at the door and I took advantage of the time he had his back turned. I took off all my clothes except my white underwear and went to the edge of the pool. With a splash, I was submerged in the water up to my shoulders. Zuko looked back in my direction and smirked before turning back to the person at the door.

I relished in the feeling of my own element. It was wonderful to bathe again after what seemed like days of living in filth. An idea hit me as I sat there trying to get clean without Zuko seeing me scantily clad. I lifted my hands and made a wall of ice around the pool. I held my breath for a minute and hoped Zuko wouldn't be mad.

I heard the door close and footsteps coming closer. I lowered myself into the water and backed away from the edge when I saw a shadow against the ice. I watched quietly as he knelt down before the wall and held up his hand. The ice melted around his hand leaving a big hole in the center. He glared down at me as I coward in the corner opposite of him. He smirked at me and my breath caught in my throat.

He said nothing, only lightly pulled of his silk shirt. I blushed deeply when I realized what he was doing. I saw steam rise as he stepped past the ice and sunk into the pool with only his silk pants on. He was nearly silent as he stalked towards me.

I could feel the water heating up as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against his skin. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered to me, "You can't hide from me."

I shivered against him and placed my hand on his chest. His skin was warm and welcoming as I leaned into his embrace. "Zuko," I murmured and looked up at him. I blushed deeply when I remembered that I wasn't fully dress and made to pull away from him, but his arms tightened around me. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Says who?" he asked with a single raised brow and a smoldering smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

I felt my knees grow weak and a tremor pulse through me. I wanted to find a reason, I needed to find a reason, but none came. There was nothing in my mind that told me I should refuse Zuko's embrace. In fact, my body was craving it. I looked up at him with sorrow when the face of a certain gloomy girl flashed before my eyes. "What about Mai?" I asked somberly. And with that he turned away and stomped out of the room leaving me to sulk in sorrow. He couldn't give up Mai for someone like me. I was his prisoner; I could never ask him to leave her. Anger mixed with my sorrow when I realized he had been using me. It was a cruel game and my heart broke at the thought of it. I got out of the water and bended all the water back into the pool. I went to grab my things when the door opened again. I looked up expecting to see Zuko, but found an unfamiliar and evil looking face instead.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun… And the plot thickens! Thank you for reading. I made some changes to the story name, but not the story itself. I hope you like this chapter enough to leave a review, but it's okay if you don't. Remember though, your thoughts are appreciated! The next chapter will be up in a few days. Thank you again for reading!**


	3. Change of Heart

**Chapter Three: Change of Heart**

**(Warning: Attempted rape scene)**

I saw his face, golden eyes that burned similarly to Zuko's, and shuddered. He leered at me with hungry eyes as I moved to cover myself. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked quickly when he began walking towards me.

He said nothing as he continued to stalk towards me. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down to the ground. He managed to pull of the rest of my clothes as I fought against him. Finally, I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried my best to bend the water from the pool to defend myself.

I felt a burst of heat and screamed again; this time sobs wracked my body. I thrashed and gritted my teeth against the burns that the man had inflicted. I cried harder as one of his hands roamed my body while the other held my hands firmly pinned in his burning grasp. Flames licked my arms and wrists each time I landed a hit on him.

I cringed as a loud bang echoed in the room. A chocked sob of relief escaped my lips when I saw Zuko, in all his godly fury, rushing into the room. He made a perfect stance and a stream of fire forced the attacker off of me. I gasped as I stole a look at the now charred man next to me. He screamed in agony for the extent of his burns went down the entire left side of his body.

My body collapsed to the ground and placed my hands over my racing heart with trembling fingers. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath before I heard the rustle of cloth. I opened my eyes to see Zuko leaning over me shirtless. He covered me with his shirt and chastely averted his eyes. I sniffled and found his gaze back on me. New tears brimmed in my eyes as he inspected the burns and bruises on my skin. He pulled me gently into his arms.

I buried my head in his chest and whimpered with shame. He told me this would happen and yet I wasn't on guard enough to protect myself even with my own element barely five feet away from me.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly into my hair.

"I don't know anymore," I said back to him. With that he lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the room. He laid me on the bed and then opened the door to talk lowly to one of his crew members. When he came back he laid down next to me and pulled me into his warm embrace.

I breathed in deeply and winced from the pain of my injuries. Moments later there was a knock at the door and he left me again. When he came back this time he had a bucket of water, a cloth rag, and a pair of clothes. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at me with his sun tinted orbs.

"Come here," he spoke softly and helped me sit up. I watched him dip the cloth into the water and then he dabbed it on my lip and cheek. I touched my face in confusion when I saw blood on the cloth. When had I started bleeding I wondered?

I looked back at Zuko and noticed a strange look on his face that resembled regret. I stopped him from putting the cloth on my burns and pushed his hand away lightly which made his brow furrow in annoyance and confusion.

"Let me help you," he said sternly to me and went to place the damp cloth on my arm.

I stopped him again and looked up at him while showing him my hands before I bended water from the bucket. The water fit over my hand like a strange blue green glove and lit up when I placed it on my wounds. Waves of relief passed over me as the pain of my wounds subsided. As I healed the last of the burns I looked up at Zuko again. He traced the skin on my arm where a burn used to be and met my gaze.

I turned away from his heated gaze and then picked up the clothes he had set beside me. I looked up at him expectantly and he turned around so I could get dressed. My body was still sore from the assault and I tried my best to ignore it. When I finished Zuko looked back at me. He frowned when he looked down at my neck. "What is it?"

"You have a bruise… It's the shape of his hand." He growled as his anger renewed itself. "He'll pay for what he did to you, but not nearly enough."

"A bruise?" I asked astounded as I touched my new gingerly. Sure enough there was pain on the right side of my neck. I felt a shiver run through me at the memories of the attack. "Thank you… For saving me."

"Anything for the Avatar," he whispered in my ear in a seductive voice. I looked up at him quickly only to be swept away by a single gentle and warm kiss.

When we parted I looked up at him solemnly with a sorrow I had never known before rising in my chest. Our last argument replayed in my mind and I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a hug to hide the look on my face as I thought of the girl he would surely end up with in the end of this adventure.

Moments later I released him turned away in bewilderment and crawled into the bed slowly. Shortly after I felt the bed give way beside me and his warm arms wrap around my waist pulling me to him. I turned to him and curled up against him for comfort. I heard him sigh contently and then we both drifted into sleep.

_OoOoOoO _

_I watched the sky before me which was lit with the warm glow of the sun. I was flying on Appa's back again like the old days. I sighed in relief. It had been a dream, my time with Zuko. I looked around and saw no one else with me. Unease settled in my stomach. I grabbed the reins and then the sky turned black. A storm had appeared._

_Waves crashed violently around me. I dodged and avoided wave after wave with fear rising in my chest. Suddenly a giant tidal wave carved its way towards us and was so great that it swallowed Appa and me up in its path of destruction. I closed my eyes tightly and when they opened again I found myself lying across from Aang in the same spot I had seen him dead before._

_He was smiling at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes. I choked back tears and pulled him into my embrace._

"_Aang! I thought- I mean- If you had really died, I don't know what I would have done!" I cried._

"_I am dead Katara," he replied solemnly while sitting up. "But I had to see you. I can only visit you like this."_

"_How did you do it then? How did you pass on your power to me?" I asked quickly as the thought popped into my head. I leaned back to look at him and asked, "Why me?"_

"_It's an old survival trick that was forgotten years ago. If I had died and the line continued as it usually did, then the child Avatar would have no chance to defeat Ozai. You hold the next Avatar's power within you. The power will be passed on when you find the next potential Avatar."_

"_How will I know?" I asked and looked up at him._

"_When the time is right you just will. I chose you for two reasons." He paused. "The first reason is because I wanted to protect you. And the second is because I know you're capacity for compassion is great. I have faith in you, Katara, so don't lose faith in yourself."_

"_Oh, Aang, I can't be the Avatar. I can't control it, let alone use it especially while being Zuko's prisoner." I looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze._

"_Zuko will come around, trust me. And you've already done well with your powers twice." I gave him a confused look when he said twice. "Just ask Zuko what happened the day I died. He'll tell you what he knows."_

"_I'm so lost without you, Aang," I said with my voice breaking at the end._

"_I don't believe that. You have Zuko now. I know you'll do fine." I looked up at him with misty eyes and he smiled kindly at me. "I have to go now, but I'll visit you again soon."_

_With that he laid back down and I found myself crying over Aang's burnt corpse like I had the day I found him._

OoOoOoO

I awoke with a scream and found myself in an empty room. Zuko was gone, which I was very grateful for at the moment. Tears slipped down my face freely as recalled parts of the dream. I felt my feet move on their own as I rushed towards the door. I had to see his face and I had to know what happened on the day Aang died.

I made it to the main deck and pushed the door open hurriedly. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the scene before me. The man who had attacked her was tied up in the center of the crowd on his knees with a gag in his mouth and his head over a block of wood. I scanned the crowd and found Zuko, his angry eyes set on the man. He raised his arm above his head and brought it down in a quick movement. It was then that I noticed the man standing next to the attacker with a long bladed axe. My breath caught when I realized that they were sentencing him to death. I let out a strangled scream when the axe came down and the man's head rolled.

All the eyes in the crowd turned to look at me. Shock sunk in and I turned to run from the scene. I couldn't handle anymore death. If it hadn't been for me that man would still be alive. I ran as fast as I could down the hall until I felt a hand clasp around my wrist. I screamed and struggled to get free. "Let go of me!"

"Katara," he said my name with the force of a command behind it. "Stop this."

"Let me go," I cried. "Please, just let me go."

"I won't until you calm down." He grabbed my other wrist as I went to hit him and pulled me towards him. "What's wrong?"

"I saw him," I whispered, "In my dream. He was there. I can't stay here any longer! Let me go!"

"I won't let you go by yourself. Let me protect you."

"You don't understand! Aang chose me! I have to restore balance to the world all by myself!" I cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're not alone. I'm going to help you," he said lowly to me.

"What?" I asked shocked. I looked up at him and saw a faint smile on his lips.

"You heard me."

"Why would you want to help me?" I asked with doubt overtaking my senses.

"Why?" he repeated and then leaned down ever so slowly to place a kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned into to him. When we parted he smirked at me. "That's why."

I frowned at him now. "What about Mai?" I asked.

"I sent out a messenger hawk to her today," he paused and my face fell, "To tell her that I can no longer go through with our engagement."

"I knew it! You were with her," I growled. I wanted to be angry with him for using me. I wanted to hate him, but the only hate I found towards him was the hate for the feelings that he brought me which I couldn't resist. He ended his engagement to Mai for me.

"I regret not telling you before, and I'm hoping you'll forgive me." He swept me off my feet now and carried me back to his room. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Tell me what happened on the day Aang and Sokka died," I said changing the subject. My heart was too tattered to talk about matters of love and what not.

"The day they died? Why?" he asked when he set me down again. "Well, I remember after Aang went down there was a flash of light and then my men were wiped out. We thought it was Aang himself and didn't know he was dead until his monument was placed."

"A light," I said quietly. "Zuko, will you truly help me?"

"You're going to need a Firebending teacher after all. I know I can help you with that. What else are you going to need?" he asked.

"I need to find the truthful heir of the Avatar and take out the Fire Lord." I looked up at him to find a serious look on his face. I prayed that he didn't renege on his promise to help me.

"I don't want you facing my father." He placed a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's funny. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd ever hear you say that," I said shaking my head. "I have to do this for Aang. I can't turn away from this responsibility."

"I'm not suggesting you do. I just think you should go up against him with an army instead of by yourself. You and I will head to Ba Sing Se and round up people. We can find your blind friend there and you can start learning Earthbending."

OoOoOoO

He glanced down at her as they rode in on an ostrich horse on their way to Ba Sing Se. He still wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to turn against his father, but he had a strange feeling that he made the right choice. His uncle rode behind them in silence and he knew there was a silly smile on the old man's face as he eyed the two of them riding together. Oh how he wanted to turn around and slap that stupid smile off of his face.

Katara leaned against his chest and fit against his body comfortably. He mindlessly put an arm around her waist as the continued to ride. The walls of the great Earth Kingdom could be seen now as they traveled onward. He felt her stiffen and looked down at her. "What is it?

"Oh, it-it's nothing really," she said quickly.

"Don't lie to me," he stated simply. He had sworn they were past this point in their relationship.

"I'm worried that I'll fail him," she said after a long pause.

He was surprised to hear her say these words seeing as how the previous Avatar would have never thought that Katara could fail him. He leaned his head down to her ear and nipped at it. "This is no time to second guess yourself. Keep your mind on the tasks ahead of you."

"I'd be completely lost without you," she said quietly.

"I know," he replied smugly and laughed when she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Jerk," she said and then laughed with him.

The city was still a few miles away by the time the sun left the sky so he stopped to set up the camp for the night. "We'll rest here tonight," he told his uncle as he helped Katara off the ostrich horse.

"Very well," he said lightly and plopped down on a tree stump that was conveniently place.

When the camp was all set up they all sat around the fire. He grabbed his pack and started passing out bread and cheese. He looked over at his two companions and noticed the weariness of travel evident on their faces. His uncle left them shortly after that and went to sleep in one of the two tents he had set up.

"Are you going to share the other one with me?" she asked abruptly, drawing him from his thoughts.

"No. I'm going to stand guard out here." He watched her face and saw a little disappointment. He smirked inwardly and then gazed into the fire.

"It's cold tonight, that's for sure," she said while rubbing her hands together and blowing into them for warmth.

"You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He watched her shiver slightly and then stand up slowly. She then glanced between the fire and the tent which made him understand why she was hesitant in leaving.

He stood up and went to her, grabbing one of her hands. They were as cold as ice. He looked up at her face and noticed that she was more pale than usual as well. She looked up at him in dismay probably thinking there was no fix for her lack of warmth. He sighed and pulled her towards the tent.

"What are you doing?" she asked when they got into the tent and he took his shirt off.

"You're cold," he said simply while offering her his shirt. "Put this on." She did what he asked and then laid down. He pulled the blankets over her and then went to lie beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. The look on her face made him smile. She was blushing as she timidly wrapped her arms around him, finally succumbing to the need for warmth.

He heard her breathing even out after a while as he continued to watch her. He was thinking about his snap decisions made in the past week. He had to watch his step from here on in. His father couldn't know of his betrayal until it was all too late.

His arms tightened around the girl in his grasp wondering if she was worth all the trouble. The way she had taken over his life without a single protest on his part was proof that she was, but he couldn't make himself accept the hand that fate had dealt him. He finally drifted to sleep as his mind rested on the thoughts of when the battles would end.

What awaited them, he wasn't sure, but he would protect her at the cost of his life…

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I might edit the chapters again soon, so let me know about any likes or dislikes. I'll post the next chapter in two to three days! Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Ba Sing Se

**Chapter Four: Ba Sing Se **

I stared up at the walls of the city and shuddered. The Fire Nation's flag had been hung over the outer wall from when Azula had taken it over. My wrists grew uncomfortable from the weight of two heavy gray cuffs. They clanked and dug in with every step towards the great wall. I glanced at Zuko nervously as he led me up to the guards at the door.

"Halt, state your name and business," one of the Dai Li guards stated in a business like tone.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, I'm here on orders from my father to witness the progression of the new city," he said smoothly and confidently.

"Very well, and who are your companions?" the other asked.

"My uncle, Iroh, and my prisoner," he said in a flat voice that made him seem bored with this scene.

"You may proceed," the man said finally after looking over the group again with a swift glance.

I eyed the man with hidden suspicion. He was going to let us into the city so easily? From his stand point, there was a lot of information he was missing. When we walked past the soldiers, I kept my gaze to the ground and feigned submissiveness. It wasn't the kind of role that I usually played before Aang had died, but I realized how much I truly hated it at that moment.

Red splashes of paint and cloth covered the city with red paper lanterns lit along the streets. This was no longer the noble and strong Earth Kingdom. I walked behind Zuko and stole glances at the marketed goods and multiple changes of the city. We walked through the inner wall and moments later we were upon the great doors of the palace.

Zuko turned to me when we stopped and took the chains off of my wrists, throwing them aside carelessly. "You will go with my uncle to my room. I will be there shortly. Please stay out of trouble."

"Me? Get into trouble? Never," I gasped in an overly dramatic tone. He smirked down at me and shook his head at my nonsense.

"I will make sure she is safely escorted. Now go before your sister becomes inpatient. I'm sure the Dai Li have already informed her of our arrival," Iroh said and then nodded to Zuko as he ushered me down the hall.

OoOoOoO

He grimaced at the thought of seeing his sister. She was the last person he wanted to deal with right now. He would rather go back to his room and torment his 'prisoner' with emotions he hadn't known existed until he had met her. Debates over his sanity weren't in minimal supply these days. He cast away those thoughts as he passed through elegant double doors that were held open for him.

Azula sat lazily on the thrown before him with a confident smile gracing her face. She slipped from the engraved position of power and made her way to stand before him. "Long time, no see Zuzu," she said lightly.

"I told you not to call me that," he replied sternly.

"So, what brings you back to Ba Sing Se? I thought you were searching for the reincarnated Avatar. Could it be because you failed?" She smiled broadly at him with narrowed evil eyes.

"I am returning from the Southern Water Tribe to report my findings," he growled in irritation. "Must you always assume the worst?"

"And what did you find, dear brother? Surely you have no Avatar," she all but mocked him.

He was torn between telling her there was no Avatar in the Southern Water Tribe, to protect Katara's tribe, and telling her that he had captured the Avatar, to prove himself worthy. "There is no new Avatar. The cycle was broken," he stated finally. He dodged a bullet with a lie that was almost true. The cycle was postponed not broken.

"Is that so? And who told you this?" she asked suspiciously.

"I witnessed the Avatar's death remember? I searched the Southern Water Tribe and there are no infants. All their men are away at war. The Northern Water Tribe has been checked as well."

"Ah, yes. I suppose you're right. If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. You know, Kingdom to run, hopes to crush, very busy schedule." Her sadistic smile assured him that she was the same as always.

He watched her stalk off like a tigress after her prey. He would do much of the same. He made his way back down the halls of the castle and found the vaguely familiar door of his quarters. He pushed the door open and his eyes met with that of her pure azure gaze. She was sitting on the bed and, from the looks of it, she had been chewing on her nails nervously.

"Is everything ok?" she asked standing up quickly.

He didn't answer right away and scanned the room. There was only one bed as he remembered which was covered in red and black silk. The rest of the room was dull in comparison to the dragon printed designs of the bed spread. The walls were beige and the carpets a dark brown. He went to stand by the window and then turned to face her. "Where is my uncle?"

"He was given his own room down the hall," she explained. When he moved to the door she placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. "He went to go shop in the city a little while ago."

"Crazy old man, he'll bring back a bunch of things we really don't need," he said while shaking his head.

"Zuko?" she asked timidly. She always became shy when asking him for something. He thought it quite odd that she should feel nervous around him at this point. He looked down at her expectantly. "I was wondering if maybe we could- Um- Go find Toph and the others?"

"Do you fear me?" he asked lowly as he came closer to her. He considered her question and thought the answer obvious. Why did she think he had brought her here in the first place? His arms wrapped around her waist and he could feel tremors of her excitement. Her hands went to his chest and she pushed at him halfheartedly.

"I don't fear you," she whispered. "I fear the power you have over me."

He smirked down at her and then kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back with rivaling passion and they found their way to the bed yet again. His feelings for her had grown stronger and his need for her was stronger yet.

She moaned beneath him, which brought him back to reality. He pulled away from her regrettably and went to stand by the window. He wanted her, but he couldn't take her. Not after what happened on his ship. If he had sex with her, it would mean something. It wouldn't be an act done simply out of momentary passion that would surely fade. He looked over at her and noticed a slight tremble in her lip as she returned his gaze. She quickly bit her lip and looked away.

He walked back to her and lifted her chin to meet his eyes once more, "We should go and look for your friends. There will be time later for things like this."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "And what exactly is this? First, I have to ask you to stop and now you jump at the moment I am willing. What's changed?"

"My feelings for you are the same, but my intentions are different," he said calmly. "Now come, I escort you to the city and you can find your friends." He ignored the shocked look on her face and pulled her towards the door. When they got to the lower levels of the city, where the refugees usually thrived, he let her lead the way. He figured that she would know where to find the quarters of her friends from previous experience.

She walked through the city with purpose making it obvious that she was no stranger to these streets. He watched curiously as she stopped for a moment and then switched directions abruptly. He choked back laughter as he watched her end up at dead end after dead end until finally she found what she had been looking for.

"I think it's this way," she mumbled to herself. "I remember there was- aha! Now I remember." She turned down a darkened street and he followed close behind. He was on high alert now as they made their way to a deep green door. It was probably the last Earth colored door in the kingdom.

Before she could even knock the door opened and arms wrapped around her waist. He moved to assist Katara when she held up a single hand to stop him. Her arms returned the hug and then he realized who it was.

OoOoOoO

"I can't believe it's you Katara! You've been missing since the funeral and I thought I'd never find you again!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Toph," I said in return ignoring the depressing parts of her words.

"Um, who're you with? Because to me, it sure does feel a lot like…" She paused and backed away from me. "You led Zuko here?"

"Toph, wait! He's on our side!" I explained before she could launch an attack on him. "He's going to help us."

"Hah! Oh sure, _now_ he wants to help! He kills Aang and he thinks he can just up and join the good side now?" she asked incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me."

"He didn't kill Aang. Someone else did. We should go inside and talk. I have so much to tell you," I said in a hushed tone. I figured that the Dai Li had been watching their every move since they got here, hence the reason I pretended to be lost.

I glanced over at Zuko and held my hand out to him. He accepted it and I led him inside behind Toph. He had an emotionless mask on his face as we sat down in the living room amongst many new Earth Kingdom people.

"So, do you have a plan to take out the Fire Lord or what?" Toph asked in her normal tone; sassy.

"Well, it turns out that I'm the new Avatar. I came to Ba Sing Se with Zuko's help and I was hoping to find you here. We're going to gather everyone up and re-plan the invasion. I know we can catch the Fire Lord off guard and take him down with everyone's help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're the new Avatar? I thought the new Avatar must be just a baby at this point, right?" Toph asked quickly.

"If the cycle were the same as before, yes, but because Aang passed it on before he died, no. I am the current Avatar and I need you to teach me Earthbending."

"You are the new Avatar? When did that happen?" It was an endless game of ask and answer at this point. I explained everything to her about what we had discovered and about our plans to take Ozai down.

About an hour later Zuko leaned down and whispered into my ear that we should be leaving soon. I looked over at Toph quickly figuring she had already heard what he had said. "We should return before your uncle comes looking for us. I doubt he'd be able to find us. I'll be back tomorrow though, Toph."

"I'll be here. I'd say I'll see you then, but I think it's quite obvious as to why I won't." Toph smiled and with that, I giggled and stood up.

"Zuko, could you wait outside for a moment?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded silently and went out the door without a sound. I turned to look at Toph and noticed she had her arms crossed.

"So, how come he's being so submissive all of a sudden? What'd you do to him?" she asked.

"Nothing, I've just spent a lot of time with him is all. I was going to see if you could find Haru and the others as soon as possible. I want to learn the elements as we go, but we can't waste any time."

"Are you sure we can trust Zuko?" she asked while eyeing the door. "I think you should go ask him who he's talking to right now. He's not a lone out there."

I turned to the door and crept out into the darkened alley only to find Zuko and Mai. My heart lurched in my chest and I found my legs working overtime to get me away from the horrible scene. He was kissing her. He had kissed her! I ran until I reached the inner wall.

I only stopped when I ran into someone. A painfully tight grip had a hold on my arm and I looked up in horror to find Azula smirking down at me.

"Well if it isn't the Avatar's little Water Peasant..."

OoOoOoO ;)

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled and removed her hands from his person. "I thought I told you. I can't be with you anymore."

"Why? Tell me why, Zuko, because I'd really like to know. What kind of man breaks off a relationship over hawk? You're so insufferable!" Mai cried and slapped him.

"I found someone… She changes everything," he told her quietly and looked away. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Sorry? Sorry! Take your sorry and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" she yelled and stormed off.

"Hey," Toph's voice called. "Where'd Katara go? She came out here a few minutes ago and I figured that since you were still here… Anyway, I just forgot to give her something."

"Katara was out here?" he asked quickly. "Oh, I'm so stupid!" He ran down the alley way to the other end and searched for her foot prints. They were easy enough to point out because of how small of imprints she left. He followed them until they stopped abruptly. There were signs of a struggle and then all the foot prints left back to the one place he was hopping they wouldn't go. They led him straight back to the palace only an hour later.

He rushed down the halls and made his way towards the cells he knew she would be taken to. Azula was a horrible woman and would likely be torturing the girl out of fun. She was as evil as their father and then some. He heard the snap of a whip echo down the halls, which was followed by the sound of a high pitched scream.

wOoOoOoO :D

A scream was torn from my body as the whip broke the skin on my abused back. The sinister looking princess circled me admiring her handy work. The whip twirled against the ground as if playing in a small devil of wind and then struck harshly again. Tears had begun falling from my eyes.

"Now, tell me what I wish to know. Who is the next Avatar? I know you, of all people, would protect it. It was to be born into your tribe. Now tell me!" She brought the whip down and smiled at her own cruelty. "No worries, if you don't tell me, I can always send you to my father as a war prisoner."

I closed my eyes tightly and shivered as the blood from my wounds dripped down my back. She seemed to grow tired of the whip now and I heard her throw it aside. She growled with impatience and then flames erupted.

I shrieked and howled in pain as she burned me with a whip made of fire. My vision blurred and my body slumped forward against the restraints. Azula had lost a losing battle. She would not get the information nor the pleasure of my pain filled screams.

OoOoOoO

He had made it half way down the hall when the creaking of a cell door made him stop. He took cover in a shadowed doorway and held his breath. Azula walked down the other end of the hall and ordered the guards to stand guard on the cell she had just left. He heard her prominent footsteps fade and then turned down the hall again.

He moved swiftly and quietly before striking down the first unsuspecting guard. The second one yelled and was quickly silenced with a sickening crack. He stepped over the bodies and went straight to her cell. He opened the door with a key stolen from one of the guards and he quickly, and carefully, removed Katara from the restraints. He pulled her limp body up and over his shoulders and quickly maneuvered back to his room.

He panted and kicked the door opened. Once he got her to the bed and placed her on her stomach so he could treat her wounded body. Her face was contorted in pain and a whimper escaped her lips when he placed a hand on her cheek softly. Azula was a heartless woman indeed.

With a damp cloth, he wiped away the blood and stopped the bleeding on her back. He chastely averted his eyes as bed he could when removing her clothes and quickly bandaged the worst parts of her wounds. A frown worked deeper into his face as his anger grew. If he hadn't been careless, this never would have happened.

He vowed that he would never let anything bad happen to her again. He would become everything for her even if it meant turning away from his own nation and family. He glanced down at the girl and sighed. He could no longer deny her importance to him.

"We should have never come to Ba Sing Se," he whispered to her before placing a feather light kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry…"

**A/N: Thank you for the WONDERFUL reviews! This chapter is edited and complete. I hope you like it! A special thanks to KitsuneHitsugaya! I don't think I've ever laughed so hard from a review. :D Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


	5. Hide and Seek

**Chapter Five: Hide and Seek**

_Aang sat across from me with his arms crossed and his normally playful smile drawn into a tight frown. He watched me for a moment and then I looked down at myself. I was sitting in a pool of my own blood. Pain was nonexistent when I moved my limbs. I shied away from the blood and the disappointed look in Aang's eyes. I looked around the room to find the familiar shrine of the Easter Air Temple._

"_You've been hurt," he stated seriously drawing my attention back."You have to be careful! I can't protect you like I used to and Zuko is too distracted, which means you need to consider your actions before being reckless."_

"_Because you always lived by that advice," I said. "It won't happen again."_

"_Now that she knows you're in Ba Sing Se, she'll be after you. You need to get Zuko and everyone and get out of the city," he said while tipping forward toward me and placing a single hand on my face. "I don't want you to get hurt again."_

"_You should have thought about that before you passed your power onto me!" I yelled and knocked his hand away. He backed away and his face fell. His stormy gray eyes became sad. "Look, I'm sorry Aang, but I just don't think I was your best choice."_

"_It was the only way to get Zuko on our side though! Think about it, he wouldn't have protected anyone else who became the Avatar."_

"_He only protected me because he didn't want Zhao to best him," I countered. Anger coursed through me when he all but admitted using me._

"_Ah, but he wouldn't leave a woman to die before him either. He has more honor than that, whether he knows it or not." Aang closed his eyes and for a moment looked like he was meditating. _

"_Why haven't I woken up yet?" I asked. "I feel like I've been asleep for a long time."_

"_You've been out for two days. You were in non-rem sleep so I couldn't even talk to you in your dreams," he said._

"_Two days! Unbelievable! I have to wake up," I said to him and tried pinching myself. _

"_Calm down, I'll help you wake up," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned forward quickly and placed a kiss on my lips. Before I could even scold him, the scene went black._

My eyes opened and a groan escaped my lips. The pain I had avoided feeling in my dreams was very real to me now. I blinked until the room came into focus and Zuko's worried face registered in my mind. I inhaled sharply as sparks of pain danced cruelly across my body.

"Take it easy, your wounds haven't fully healed yet." His voice was filled with concern.

"Water, please," I asked him while sitting up in a slow laborious fashion. I watched him get up and then I turned my gaze to the window. It was mid afternoon by the looks of it and the sun shorn brightly through the red curtains, creating a glow that made the room the color of blood.

I realized that I was only wearing gauze bandages and held the blanket closer to me. The thought hit me that Zuko must have done the bandaging himself which made a deep blush spread across my face. He came back to me and set a bowl of water in front of me with an expectant look on his face.

I let my hair fall as a curtain to block out his burning gaze. I bended the water from the bowl and sent the cool liquid down my back slowly. I felt the pain subside, but I didn't have the power to heal it all in one sitting. Zuko's hand wrapped around my wrist and I noticed that my hands were shaking from over exertion.

OoOoOoO 3

He watched her avoid his gaze and take a shaky breath. He growled inwardly at himself for allowing his concern for this girl to go so far as to take her from his sister's possession. They would have no peace once his sister found out he had helped. It had been two days since he had taken her and Azula had wasted no time in putting up wanted posters of her. Someone would come forward sooner or later to report that they had seen her with him and it would be all over from there.

He looked down at her and moved a piece of her sweat dampened hair from her face. Her blue eyes met his and he could hold back his emotions no longer. He stole a soft kiss from her lips. She inhaled sharply and then gave him an exasperated look. "What's the matter?"

"First Aang, and now you…" he heard her whisper as she rolled her eyes.

"What about Aang?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh… Um, well he visits me in my dreams sometimes." She turned her head away from him guiltily. He hadn't known that the child was still bound to her, but it made sense.

"So even now I must compete with him for your affection," he mused and then paused when he realized what had escaped his mouth.

"Trust me, there's no competition," she replied before he could recover. She placed her hand on the edge of his scar and kissed him timidly. "Thank you for saving me."

"If this is the reward, I think I'll do it more often," he said with a smile. He was glad that she was conscious finally and most of the way healed. The only things she needed now were a bath and some food. He watched as she edged to the side of the bed and made to stand up. He quickly slipped his arm under hers and let her brace herself against him. "Are you sure you're well enough to move around?"

"I'm fine, I just need to work out some of the kinks in my muscles," she replied.

"Maybe you should take a hot bath. It will help you feel better," he said and smirked when she shied away from him. She knew she wasn't in a state to be bathing alone. He lifted her bridal style and carried her as carefully as possible to the bathing room. He filled the tub with warm water and bath scents. Then he knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her bandaged back. Her arms were crossed protectively over her chest and her eyes shone with her nervousness.

"I-I can do it myself…" She looked away and blushed.

"Let me help you," he replied firmly. It was in his personality to be assertive and he knew she would need help. He averted his eyes as best he could and removed the bandages that he had put on only this morning. He was no longer shy with her body after two days of taking care of her wounds, but he figured it was better, for her sake, to respect her modesty.

With a flick of his wrist he pulled the rest of the bandage from her body and was surprised to see most of her wounds gone. He traced the lines of a scar that hadn't been healed completely and a shudder went through her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry I didn't get there on time," he whispered.

"You had more _important_ things to do," she replied with vehement. "I saw you…"

"Saw me?" An image of Mai flashed in his mind and dread filled his senses. "You think I lied to you about her?"

"I know you did!" She pushed away from him and covered herself. She picked up her bathing outfit and put it on quickly. "You're too good to be true. Too good for someone like me. I should have known!"

He walked over to her and made her face him. "Don't ever think that you're not good enough," he growled lowly. "Believe me when I say that I do not want to be with Mai. My only interest is in you."

"But- I saw you…" Her eyes were brimmed with unshed as she looked up at him. "And it's not hard to believe that you'd deceive me to get back in your father's good graces."

"She forced herself on me. I can't believe you think I'd turn on you so easily!," he yelled. Anger was etched on his face but then it softened. "Look I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I can't change what happened no matter how much I want to." He pulled her into his arms and held her carefully.

"Zuko… I-I think I'm falling in love with you and I know I can't feel this way again. I don't want to lose you like I did Aang," her voice was filled with heartbreak and hysteria as she poured her heart out to him. It left him almost speechless- Almost.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not good with dealing with my emotions, but if I had to guess, I'd say that this is the real deal. I won't let Azula take you from me or vice versa." He lifted her up and put her into the tub of water slowly. She needed to calm down and feel safe again.

"Azula… She must be furious. I can still see that sadistic look in her eyes from when…" A shiver coursed through her and stopped her words. He placed a hand on hers as he leaned against the edge of the tub.

"You're safe now," he told her firmly. He sincerely hoped he could keep her that way until they left Ba Sing Se. There was no way around Azula and her agents. They wouldn't be able to plan a Fire Nation invasion with the constant looming threat of Azula finding out hanging over their shoulders.

He crossed his arms on the side of the tub and leaned his head on them while watching her. She watched him as well and for a while they just stared at each other. She must have thought of something embarrassing because she blushed a deep red and looked away from him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine… I just wanted-" she paused and blushed deeper.

"What is it?" he asked. She looked at him and then her gaze lowered to his lips. A smirk formed on his face and she tried to look away, but not before he placed a hand on the side of her face to make her look at him. He brought her to him and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft against his which made him want to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away.

"Zuko, we should leave," she said quietly. "I know she'll be looking for me."

"Ok. I have everything packed and ready to go. I'll go get Uncle and come back in five minutes." He stood up and went to the door before glancing back at her. "Your clothes are here by the door. Can you get dressed by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"I'll return shortly," he said and turned from the room with purpose guiding his steps.

Mid afternoon was when Uncle Iroh would be having tea in his room so finding his would be easy. A messenger hawk had been flying back and forth between him and Toph, although she had to have someone read and write for her, for the last two days filled with updates on both ends. He'd sent the hawk back with a letter written in code telling them that Katara was awake and told them to get ready to leave the city soon. He had done this while getting Katara water and didn't tell her because the extra stress was unnecessary for her to have to bear.

He stopped at his Uncle's door and knocked loudly hoping the old man wasn't napping. He heard his Uncle's voice and quickly opened the door. He saw him with his normal cup of tea in his hands and a lazy smile on his face. "It's time to go."

The look on his face quickly turned to somber seriousness, "Are you sure, Prince Zuko?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" he bit back in his usual princely tone. "The Avatar is well enough now."

"You don't have to address her like that; I know what she means to you." He looked at Zuko with aged eyes that saw right through his bravado.

"Whatever," he growled, "Let's go."

"Let me get ready. Wait for me in your room and make sure that Katara's face is covered until we leave the palace."

He nodded his head and walked out the door, quickly making his way back to his room. When he got to his room his heart nearly stopped for Azula was leaning against the door frame with an evil smile on her lips.

"Hello Zuzu, what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked like she was a lioness playing with its prey.

"What do you want?" he asked sourly.

"We need to talk," she said.

"About?" he asked in return.

"Come, it's a private matter. We should speak in your room." She opened his door and he swore that time stood still.

He had no choice but to follow her inside and pray that Katara wouldn't be found out. He closed the door behind him and faced his sister. "What is it?"

"I have a lead as to where the next Avatar may be, but my source has… Slipped through my fingers," she said dully.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he snapped back at her.

"You were once a great tracker of the Avatar, now I need you to find his woman for me. I believe her name was Katira," she said while walking to the center of the room with her arms crossed.

"Ka_ta_ra," he corrected before he could stop himself. "I know of her." He made sure his face was blank when she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yes, well I believe she knows about the new Avatar," she said.

"Why should I help you?" he growled in his usual sibling tone.

"Because, Zuzu, that's what family does. If you help me, I'll help you patch up things with Mai. I know what you did to her. Broke up over hawk, how heartless of you," she said with an evil smile.

"I'm not interested in getting back with Mai, now get out. I'll think about your offer, but you need to give me time. Got it?" He turned and opened the door for her, giving her an expectant look.

"Fine, Zuzu, I'll leave you alone… For now," she quipped and then walked out the door. "I'll be back though, so don't think you're off the hook on this one. I have my ways of making you say yes…"

When she finally left he quickly closed the door and hurried to the bathroom. That had been a close call and he was surprised that Katara hadn't made a noise. He walked into the bathroom to find her on her needs breathing heavily. He was by her side in moments and supported her easily. "Are you okay?" he asked with his hand on her forehead.

"Yah, just got a little dizzy is all," she said quietly.

She was fully clothed and she had braided her hair. He wondered if she even knew that Azula had been here. He brought her into the main room and let her sit down on the bed. "Everything's in place for us to leave. Toph is going to meet us at the outer wall of the city, and I've hired people to take us and our things there. We just have to get to the inner wall exit and we're home free."

"We should go then," she said and stood up unsteadily. He caught and steadied her only to worry more about her condition. "Really, I'm fine. Just don't let go of me," she said with a light smile.

He shook his head and grabbed her hand tightly before pulling her towards the door. His uncle was waiting for them at the end of the hall and when they reached him they all began to move hastily to the main exit.

They were almost there when a certain head of black hair stopped in their path. Literally the last person he wanted to see right now besides his sister. He quickly his Katara behind him as Mai turned to face them. She held an angry expression on her face when she saw his and then her glare intensified when she saw the traces of a girl behind him. _"It's all over…"_ he thought to himself.

"Is she the girl you left me for?" Mai screeched and then a gasp escaped her lips. "It's her isn't it? The one Azula's looking for?"

His eyes grew wide and he quickly pulled Katara to the side to avoid an oncoming knife that was clearly aimed at her. He pushed Katara ahead of him and they ran down a hall to their right. He knew there was another way to the exit. Mai was screaming at the other end of the hall when they all turned down another.

Finally, they made it to the inner wall and he was glad for it because Katara was becoming paler and her breathing more labored. He helped her onto the coach and then closed the wooden door behind him. He turned to Katara and placed a hand on her head. "Your fever has gone up…"

"It'll go back down," she said dismissively.

"And if it doesn't?" he demanded. "You shouldn't be so apathetic to yourself."

"It's just a fever, Zuko," she said with anger lacing her words.

"He's just worried about you, Katara," Iroh cut in. "Although he'll never admit to that."

"Hmph," he huffed and turned away from her.

OoOoOoO

When we got to the front gates Toph, Pipsqueak, The Duke, Long Shot, Smeller Bee, Haru, and his father were waiting for us. I was relieved to see the faces of my comrades again, which was evident from my reaction of hugging almost every one of them. Toph and I had were awkward with each other because of my abandonment of her in recent events. I felt bad, but my actions were drawn from grief before and there was no way to take it back now.

"We should hurry. Mai probably told Azula about us by now," Zuko said as he broke down what happened to them.

"Come on then," Toph replied and stormed forward towards the gate.

I could feel the hot fog of my fever filling my head, but I ignored it as we headed for the wall. I felt the dizziness come over me again and I began to fall, but Zuko was quickly at my side lifting me up again. When we got to the end of the exit gate we heard shouting behind us. Every one turned to see what they had least hoped for. The uniforms of the green agents that worked for the aforementioned Princess were in hot pursuit of us.

"It's the Dai Li! Everyone run!" Toph yelled as everyone broke into a frenzied flee.

I ran as fast as I could and yet I was barely keeping up. I pushed myself onward swearing that I wouldn't be a burden to Zuko. Inevitable as it was, a few minutes of me slowing Zuko down, he stopped and lifted me easily onto his back then began running again.

We ran for what seemed like an hour and then finally stopped when a giant mound of white fur came into view. "Appa!" I jumped down from Zuko's back and ran to hug the giant beast. "Appa, I missed you," I whispered into his fur.

"We'll stop here for the night," Toph said to the group. "The Dai Li have stopped coming after us."

"Are you sure?" Haru asked.

"What if they attack us in the middle of the night?" The Duke asked.

"We'll fight them off," Zuko replied dryly. "Stay calm and set up camp."

I watched as Zuko made his way to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "You worry too much," I him with a smile.

"And you talk too much," he replied in a thick voice and then moved his hand to cup my face gently. His lips meshed with mine and I felt my knees grow weak. He wrapped an arm around my waist and looked down at me with worry in his eyes again. "You should get some more rest."

"And you should shut up and kiss me again," I said and smirked when he leaned forward and graciously granted my wish.

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you liked it and that you continue to read on. Thank you for reading and all the wonderful reviews of course! **


	6. Setting Fire to the Rain

**Chapter Six: Setting Fire to the Rain**

Two days later and we were farther from the Earth Kingdom and decided that it was finally time to stop for a while. I had to start my training now before the comet came and ruined their chances of defeating Fire Lord Ozai. I stood in front of Toph poised to fight. We had always been at each other's throats and now was a chance to vent our anger and stress away.

"Well, Sugar Queen, I'm waiting," she said smugly. "Remember though, Earthbending is about being strong and without hesitation." She made a quick movement. "This style's movements are fast and closer to the body. Simpler than most of the other ones, but sharper."

"Ok, I'll try my best," I said to her nervously. I concentrated and with the flick of my wrist the ground moved. I tried it again and a piece of earth was sent in Toph's direction. She easily deflected it of course, but that wasn't the point. I picked up my pace and began hurtling chunks of rock at her. She blocked and took on an offensive role. We went at it for what seemed like hours, always restarting when I tried to use Waterbending to defend myself.

"Stop using just your natural bending style to defend. You have to get used to using all of them as they're needed," she said to me.

"I know, I know. I just have to keep practicing," I replied quickly.

"Next up is Firebending, are you going to be ready Water Peasant?" Zuko's silky voice rose from behind me.

"Definitely, I should have no problems taking out a spoiled Fire Nation prince like you," I said turning to him.

"You two are awfully cozy with one another. I mean, maybe it's just me, but last time I checked… He was the enemy!" she pointed out. "I don't see how you can get so close after…"

"'Was' is the key word there. He's changed," I said in his defense.

"You, of all people, should know of my intentions seeing as how I took care of Katara and helped you all escape the city unscathed." Zuko's eyes were narrowed at the blind girl out of habit even though she couldn't actually see him to admire the anger evident on his face.

"All I'm sayin' is that not many people would go so far for a girl who used to be your enemy." Toph shrugged her shoulders and then walked away with a huff.

"Not many people would, she's right. Maybe I just got lucky," I said while avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, but there was an exception, because I fell for you," he said smoothly.

I blushed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. He was usually sweet to me when no one was watching. It was a very different side of him that not many people saw because of his angry façade.

"It's getting late," he whispered into my ear. "We should head back and help set up camp."

"You know, if we keep sharing a tent, they're going to get suspicious of us," I told him.

"Let them be suspicious," he said in a sultry voice. "I won't be denied the only thing I want."

"And if I refuse? If I were to deny you what you want most? What then, my dear Prince?" I asked him seductively.

"Then I would surely die," he said and we both began to laugh. "Besides, you'd get cold without me around to heat things up."

"Ah, very true…" I shivered at the thought and smiled up at him.

"Let's go before they take the good spots." He took my hand and led me towards camp.

The air was crisp and cool in the evenings here and the sunset was something to marvel at as well. Tents were scattered around the campsite when we got back and everyone was either around the campfire or in their tents. Zuko smiled at me as we worked silently together to put our tent up. It was the kind of smile that made me blush and look away every time.

"Katara! Are you shacking up with a Firebender? You two seem to be spending lots of time together lately," Haru said while pulling me aside. "How do you know we can actually trust him?" he asked with an accusatory glare in Zuko's direction.

"He saved my life twice over!" I shouted a little louder than I had meant to and shook free of his grasp. "What more proof do you need? Do you want him to go out and risk his life yet again to prove it to you? As far as I see it, your loyalty is as questionable as his."

"I was never Fire Nation. Katara, we fight his people every day! Do you think many of them up and join the rebellion? No, they don't." He crossed his arms and looked down at me.

"Yes, they do," I said confidently.

"Oh yah, when?" he challenged.

"When they fall in love," Zuko cut in with his usual sharp and aggressive voice. I looked up at him to see his golden eyes staring right back at me with a fire that I had seen many times. He had stolen the words right from my lips. Of course my words would have only been pure bravado, but his were fire filled truth.

"You love her?" Haru asked in disbelief.

"I do." Zuko met his gaze equally.

"Y-you do?" I asked in shock. I had expected infatuation, but love? He loves me. My heart felt like it was flying. He LOVES me! I looked up at Zuko to see his eyes clouded.

"Is it really that unbelievable?" he asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No! I lo-"

"Just forget it," he said and turned away from me.

I waited for him to come back and paced worriedly. The moon shone high in the night when I finally stormed off into the forest in the direction that he had gone. The trees began to look more sinister in the shadows as I walked. I went faster when I heard rustling behind me and I frantically whispered Zuko's name. A hand landed on my shoulder, which was followed by another covering my mouth to muffle the scream.

"Calm down, Katara, it's me," Toph whispered in my ear. "What are you doing out here?"

"Me? What are you doing out here?" I countered while pushing her hand away.

"I'm tracking the enemy. The Dai Li have been moving closer and closer every day. Their camp is a few yards away from where we are now," she said quietly.

"You mean they're lurking in the forest right now?" I asked and as my eyes surveyed the area they wandered over a red garment that made them widen. "Zuko! He was here! His shirt in on the ground over here, I think they took him Toph!"

"That would explain why he didn't come running back to you," Toph said with a shake of her head.

"Forget that, we have to go help him!" I was almost frantic at this point, pushing my way through the bushes.

"Calm down, Princess. This kind of thing takes tactic. I need your help," she said with a hand on my shoulder. "We're going to have to put on a show to distract them."

…It felt like forever before we actually made it to the enemy's campsite, but as soon as I climbed a tree nearby I could see Zuko tied to a post at the center. Azula was nowhere to be seen but the Dai Li were scattered throughout the place doing various things. I set up my water pouch that was filled with a flammable substance and then I looked down at Zuko. I was hoping he would see me.

"Please, look at me Zuko!" I whispered to myself. "Please, please, please…"

After a moment of intensely staring at him, he finally looked my way and barely covered his shock. I held up the pouch and then pointed to one of the campfires. He nodded at me and, with the signal from Toph, I twisted the cap off of the container. With both hands, I drew the substance out and sent it like rain over the camp. Before the rain hit the ground I sent a flame through it and made the campfires blaze.

I watched as Toph rushed into the flames with stone coverage and set Zuko free. They both ran towards the tree I was in as the camp burst into flames and screams. I climbed down the tree as fast as I could; unfortunately I slipped and ended up falling- Right into Zuko's arms. I smiled up at him, but instead of smiling back he looked away.

He set me down and we began on a rugged path back to our camp. We didn't want to lead them straight to us so we went around the camp and then entered from the other side. "We can't stay here, can we?"

"No, we should leave," Zuko replied simply.

"I'll wake everyone up. In the mean time, stay as quiet as possible," Toph told us and then left us in awkward silence.

"Zuko, I-"

"Save it. I knew it was stupid to think you could ever feel the same way about me. I don't want to hear it… It's this scar, without it I bet you'd be able to love me," he said with a pained voice.

"You're wrong," I said quietly and he looked at me with a darkened look. "I love you, Zuko, with or without that scar. And, more importantly, I love your scar. It makes you who you are and I wouldn't want you any other way. Without that scar, I would have never met you. You'd be in a palace somewhere and I'd be back at the South Pole if you had never been sent to find the Avatar." I felt a blush set in when I realized what I had just confessed to him. I hid my face in embarrassment when I felt a hand tilt my chin up.

"You love me?" He asked quietly. I bit my lip and nodded, finding that my voice had failed me. He kissed me then with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me completely to him. He deepened the kiss and my arms went up around his neck.

"Ehem," a voice interrupted from nearby.

We quickly parted and looked away from each other. The whole gang stood before us with shocked faces, all except for Toph, which made our embarrassment even worse.

"We need to go now, if you two are ready to go," Haru said lowly and walked past them.

"Heheh… Heheh…" I brushed the back of my head nervously as everyone passed us by. I glanced up at Zuko and looked away when our eyes met. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward lightly.

"We should go," he said quietly to me.

He pulled me along easily as we rushed after the group. We walked until the moon was high in the sky and everyone was dragging their feet. I kept my eyes on the rocky road ahead as we all trudged on tired feet. A little before sunrise some of the boys were tripping over their feet and complaining about being tired.

"If I hear another one of you complain I'm going to take a rock to your skull!" Toph yelled as she turned towards the hopeless lot.

"Toph, we should just stop here. I don't think they're hot on our trail," I told her while setting my things down.

"Fine," she huffed. "Don't blame me if you get a rude awakening."

I looked up at Zuko and noticed he was watching the horizon with his brow drawn. He looked over at me when he felt my eyes on him and smiled lightly. I smiled back and looked away bashfully. My confession to him still hung between us and it made being around him a little strange. We loved each other. Was that okay? I was starting to wonder if this would be culturally accepted. "Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think this happened often?" I asked.

"This what?" he asked in return.

"Different Benders, I mean before the war, do you think they got married to each other like normal couples?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Before the war, anything was possible. Love is blind to nationality and ability."He looked at me with his molten golden eyes and then traced my bottom lip gently with his fingers.

"I-I think I'll go set up the tent," I stammered with a blush deeper red than a rose. "We should really get some sleep."

He grabbed my wrist before I could run off and said, "Don't run away from me."

"Run away? Who's running away?" I asked while looking at my feet.

"You are. Now come here," he demanded and pulled me to him. Without any words we both leaned into each other's embrace and kissed with a passion that consumed us both.

"We really should get that tent set up though," I whispered to him when we finally broke to breathe.

"Together we can get it done quickly enough," he replied and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

And he was right. We set the tent up in a matter of minutes and we cuddled close to each other when we finished. I rested my head on his chest and traced patterns on his shirt with my hands. A rumble erupted from his chest and he looked down at me.

"Are you going to try and sleep?" he asked me in a serious voice.

"How could I possibly sleep when I've just recently found out the man I love, loves me as well?" He gave me the 'Yah right' look and closed his eyes again. "I'm serious!" I sat up and leaned over his chest. Our faces were nearly touching as we stared at each other.

"If you're so serious, then kiss me," he said in a low voice.

I smiled at him deviously and placed a kiss on his lips while running my fingers through his dark locks. I rested my head back on his chest and let the rhythm of his heart beat lull me to sleep.

When I woke his arms were around my waist pressing me tightly to him. I turned over I placed a timid hand on his and felt his grip tighten around me. I giggled and turned over towards him to snuggle into his embrace. When our gazes met his eyes held mine for a moment and then he smiled at me, a true genuine smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as his fingertips slid easily through my hair.

"Don't tell me it's time to get up," I said against his lips as we parted for air.

"It's not time to get up yet," he said quietly back to me. "The others aren't awake."

"Oh thank goodness," I said and stretched in his arms.

"We only have a few days left to train. We should get started," he said to me and, with a groan, he got up and helped me to my feet.

"If it were anyone else, I would have rolled over and ignored them," I commented.

"Yes, but we all know you can't ignore me." He smirked and my attention was drawn back to him again.

"Just the way you like it," I said while rolling my eyes playfully.

"Let's go before we wake the others."

"Shouldn't we wake the others?" I asked in return.

"No, not today, I want a private lesson with you," he said lowly and seductively.

"Oh…" was all I could manage to reply as he pulled me forward into the forest around us. We traveled silently to one of our favorite training spots. There were boulders and rock piles everywhere that Toph had created for her training and it just so happened to work with Zuko's training plan as well.

He led me to the center and we began our breathing exercises which was calming in the cool morning air. Then he got into stance and look up at me.

"Just like before, I want you to come at me and use one of the stances I taught you. You must be prepared to fight and defend."

"Ok," I said and nodded while fluidly dropping into a graceful stance. I used a less advanced attack to put him off balance at first and then followed it with a strong kick to his center. He caught himself and smirked at me. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Why? Is it intimidating you?" he asked as he stepped closer and took off his shirt. My jaw dropped at the sight of his perfectly sculpted body. His smirk grew when he saw my eyes trailing down his form. I shielded my eyes and backed away.

"That's not fair!" I told him as he advanced on me.

"All's fair in love and war, Katara," he said lowly.

"Oh?" I asked. "Is that so?" I smirked at him now which made him confused. I tugged at my clothes until I was in nothing but a white tank top and my black leggings. "It is still fair now?" I asked as I pulled my shirt lower to show my cleavage.

His eyes narrowed and he looked away from me. I quickly moved forward and tackled him to the ground. I smiled down at him as I pinned his wrists with my hands.

"So you think you've won?" he asked, his eyes flashing in amusement.

"Yes, because I have won," I told him smugly.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," he said as his eyes stared into mine. In that moment the world seemed to stop spinning and everything was quiet. We were inches away from kissing when he flipped me abruptly and straddled my waist easily. "I told you."

"How can I listen when you look at me like that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Know your enemy, Katara," he said all teacher like.

"Thank God you aren't my enemy anymore," I said quietly back to him.

"I agree completely," he said as he caressed my face and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. I never wanted to be this man's enemy ever again.

**A/N: Sorry again for taking so long. The next post should be soon. I have the next chapter planned out. I hope you liked this one! Thanks for being patient! Job+School+Second Job= Little time for writing. I shall prevail though! The next chapter is very important: The Edge of the Sword.**


	7. The Edge of the Sword

**Chapter Seven: The Edge of the Sword**

The elements are the only things that take a harder toll on the body than emotions do. I rubbed my bruised body and reflected on the last week of vigorous training with Toph and Zuko. We were in a rush to hone my skills before the day of action which was fast approaching. A week's time was nothing when it came down to it. Zuko was sitting across from me in our tent trying to rid me of my worries.

"It'll be fine, Katara. I'll be right there with you and I'll be damned if I let my father hurt you," Zuko said for the thousandth time, trying to quell my fears.

"I know, I know, I just can't help but feel like something's going to go wrong. What if I can't do it? The world is counting on me now. I finally understand how Aang must have felt." I looked up at Zuko and noticed a haunted look on his face. He didn't like it when I talked about Aang and I'm guessing it was guilt that ate at him over his death.

"But he handled it because you were at his side," he said lowly. I knew it was forced because he usually wouldn't say anything suggesting Aang and I were good together. "Let me be the one to stand beside you now. I won't let you down."

"And that's why I fell in love with you," I said quietly avoiding his gaze shyly. "You're always so passionate."

"Look at me," he said.

I looked up and saw his burning gold eyes inches from my face. I inhaled sharply and took an unsteady step back. He grabbed my wrist to stabilize me and the next thing I knew his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I buried my face in his neck and threw my arms around him. We both knew that moments of peace like this would be scarce in the next few weeks. We had a whole world to put back together after all.

"Damn him," Zuko cursed as he held me tighter.

"Damn who?" I asked in confusion.

"_Aang_," he said venomously, "How dare he place this burden on you?" He pulled away suddenly and gazed down at me intensely. "You can't live in peace because of this war."

"I couldn't live in peace even if I wasn't the Avatar," I said calmly, tracing the side of his face. "Aang did what he could to save the life of the next Avatar and give the world a fighting chance."

"Yes, but he loved you and knew how stressful his role was. Toph could have done it as well."

The sorrow of Aang's passing began to haunt my mind again making the mood grow darker. I stepped away from him and didn't even bother to argue about the instability of Toph as Avatar. "I don't know why he picked me, but at least he had faith in me!" I yelled and stormed out of the tent.

I trudged through the camp and made my way to the lake we used for training. I sank to my knees at the edge of the water as the anger and sadness consumed me. Tears streamed freely down my face as I placed my head between my knees. I didn't want to think about Aang's death or the battle to come. And then it had finally hit me how unreachable Zuko would become after the war was over. Chances were that he'd become Fire Lord and I'd become what I had started as: a simple water peasant.

I tried to even out my erratic breathing and calm myself by listening to the water sway back and forth. My eyes snapped open when the sound of the water ceased. I looked up to see Aang standing in front of me. "Aang!"

"Katara…" he said quietly with a shadowed gaze.

I stood and embraced him quickly only to be surprised by the fact that he was solid. His arms wrapped tightly around me. "I miss you so much." I whispered.

"I miss you too. How are things going? Are you ok? You were a few emotions away from going into the Avatar state. What's happened?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Nothing, it's just I- And Zuko- Uh… It's complicated. I just feel like I don't know what I'm doing and it's wearing me out…" I finished lamely.

"Zuko's pushing you too hard, isn't he?" He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"It's not that…" I state quietly preparing for the worst. "We're actually involved."

"Involved…?" His stormy gray eyes went dark with confusion and then opened wide in understanding. "You're with Zuko?"

I blushed and looked away from his shock ridden face in quiet confirmation. I expected to hear him rant and protest the possibility that Zuko and I were together. Instead he said nothing until I met his gaze again.

"You're in love with him," he stated.

"I- Uh- Aang…" I tried to console him, I wanted to deny it, tell him it wasn't true.

"Have you told him?" he asked with no anger in his voice.

"S-sort of," I stutter, finding it hard to talk about this with Aang.

"You should," he said simply. "I only wish that I'd been alive long enough to hear you say it to me."

"Oh Aang!" I cried and hugged him again.

"It's time for you to go back. Tell him how you feel before it's too late," he said as the world dissolved into blackness.

OoOoOoO

He paced back and forth in the tent, debating whether or not he should go after her. A part of him was screaming and demanding that he do just that, but the logical side pointed out that she needed space to breathe.

He turned to the bed and laid down, deciding that sleep was the only escape from thinking about her. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever with thoughts of her still haunting his ever alert mind. He finally lost his nerve and told his logical side to kiss his ass. He jumped up from the bed and ran from the tent, abandoning his reason.

He searched every tent and then went to Toph hoping that she could sense her. "Do you know where Katara went?" he asked.

"Yah, she passed by only a few minutes ago. I believe she was going to the lake. Is something wrong, Hothead? She seemed a little upset."

"Oh sure, it's my fault. It couldn't be all the stress of the upcoming battle," he growled.

"Hey," she held her hands up, "I was just saying because she's acting like she used to when Aang and her had a spat. She was never gone that long though and she usually didn't forgive him for days after."

"I'm not Aang, and he was an idiot for not going after her." He turned from Toph and ignored the knowing smile on her lips. He wasted no time getting to the lake and found her lying on the ground. He rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms worriedly.

"Katara, are you all right?" he asked frantically.

She opened her eyes slowly and confusion clouded her eyes. "Zuko?" She blinked and then threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for angering you. I didn't mean to say that you were unfit to be the Avatar." He held her tightly against his chest and lifted her easily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now," she said quietly. "Aang wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yah? And what did the bald guru have to say today?" he asked curtly.

"He told me to tell you something…" she said hesitantly.

"Oh?" he asked in surprise.

She nuzzled his neck and made it so he couldn't see her face. He could feel her breath on his skin as she whispered those three little words. "I love you."

He stopped mid-step as his ears strained to hear her. His mind spun and his heart skipped a beat at her words. "What?"

"I love you," she said, louder this time. She pulled back to look at his face. He gazed into her cerulean blue eyes and kissed her with a burning passion that consumed them both.

When they broke he looked down at her with warm eyes. "I love you too, Katara."

**A/N: No excuses, I've been slacking. I hope this makes up for some of the lack of posting. This is a work in progress and I'm nearly half way through it. I'll post more later. I'm so sorry for taking so long! Maybe next time I'll post a fanfic in 100 word snippets. Much easier to update then. Which should I do? Zutara, KagsXSess, or Dramione? Let me know!**


	8. Make It or Break It

**Chapter Eight: Make It or Break It**

The decided day had come as I tossed and turned restlessly next to Zuko. This was the day I would have to face my fears and hopefully end the war. I curled up in a ball and snuggled closer to Zuko.

Aang hadn't shown up in my dreams lately and it worried me even more. What if he had left me here to fail? Self doubt was a nasty foe. All my worries melted away when Zuko's arms pulled me against him and nuzzled my hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly while rubbing circles into my tensed back.

"In theory," I replied finally sitting up. It was becoming obvious that I wouldn't be getting much sleep before the fight. Just like Aang before the invasion.

"Did you have the dream again?" he questioned with a dark look on his face.

"No," I lied. The dream was too much to talk about. I couldn't deal with the sheer horror of the nightmare that forced adrenaline through my veins.

"It's going to be alright. Everyone's here and we have surprise on our side," he said comfortingly.

"I know, but I just can't shake this bad feeling…" I turned away from him and started to brush out my hair in a nervous fashion. I looked over at Zuko and smiled at his disheveled hair.

"Someone had to be the beauty in this relationship," he said with a mischievous smile as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, and what does that make me?" I asked with a raised brow.

"The brains of course," he replied humorously.

"I think you've got it wrong," I informed him.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well clearly, you're both the brains and the beauty," I teased as I pointed at his hair.

He got up off the sleeping matt and ran his hands through his hair. When it was all in its normal place he took a step towards me with a smile. He wrapped his arms around my waist sensually and placed a slow kiss on my lips. "I believe it is you who is the beauty," he spoke softly as he traced my jaw line.

My breath came out in shaky wisps as he pulled me closer. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him for all I was worth. I probably wouldn't have the chance to do this after today which made me kiss him more passionately.

"Katara, it's almost time to go!" Toph shouted from the entrance of our tent. "Whoa! Gettin' friendly or what?"

"Oh! Toph," I turned from Zuko with a scarlet red blush on my face. "We'll be out in a minute." I covered my face with my hands as Toph huffed and walked away, mumbling something about crazy love birds.

OoOoOoO

"Ok, so Haru and I will take out all the tanks they have stored, thanks to Zuko's insightful information. As we're sabotaging the tanks, The Duke and Pipsqueak will take out all outer wall guards, and Longshot and Smellerbee will take out inside guards on the way in." Toph relayed our plans as the group crowded around with serious faces. "The Fire Lord will be Katara and Zuko's main goal. Azula is sure to be in Ba Sing Se still so we don't need to worry about her."

"Remember, if we do enough damage to them now it will hinder them later if we don't fully succeed. Take out the tanks, kill off soldiers, destroy their arsenal, and their next attacks will be weaker," Zuko said, standing by Toph.

"We also need to find the war chambers. Anything we can find that has to do with their war plans is essential to any future attacks. If all goes well, this will be the end of the fighting," I said as I crossed my arms. "We must do this in honor of Aang and Sokka. In their memory, we will win!" I yelled and threw my fist in the air as everyone cheered.

I smiled and looked at Zuko while reaching for his hand. With determined looks in our eyes, we stood before the crowd that would change the world. We knew we were a symbol of resistance, a Firebender and Waterbender breaking the rules, because we were the enemies that fell in love.

OoOoOoO

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked as I leaned back against Appa's saddle.

"As I'll ever be, I mean Aang's not around to teach me Airbending," I replied with a flame dancing in the palm of my hand. "I should be alright with all the training you and Toph have given me."

"I'll protect you with my life," he said with eyes ablaze. He clutched my hand, extinguishing the flame, only to pull me into his arms. "Just let me handle my father. You don't need to face him."

"It's my duty. I must fight as the Avatar," I pointed out as I hid my face in his chest.

"It's Aang's duty. It was wrong of him to put you in so much danger." He stroked my hair as he spoke. "I'll protect you like he wanted me to. I won't let you get hurt because of his duty."

"Everything will be fine. We'll face him together, okay?" I leaned back and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before setting my sights on the battle grounds ahead.

We finally landed Appa in a secluded area and put our plans into action. Zuko and I would be walking through the front gates while the rest traveled through the less attractive areas of entry.

"Put this on," Zuko told me as we walked down a darkened alley. "I'll make sure no one's coming."

As he blocked the view from the street, I put on the crimson red and gold outfit of a Fire Nation noble, one of Zuko's contact's clothing, and put my hair down. I walked past Zuko with pretend regal grace and looked back at him with an aloof expression. His face showed shocked and awestruck before he smiled at my antics.

"Snobbish enough you think?" I asked as I twirled in a circle.

"Gorgeous more like it. They won't suspect a thing. You are the epitome of Fire Nation beauty," he spoke with a smile on his face as he held his arm out for me to loop mine through his.

As we approached the main gate to the palace, Zuko's hold on my arm tightened. We walked calmly up to the guards and the acting begun. It was time to make it or break it. I was hoping that it wouldn't break… At least not yet.

Zuko smiled sheepishly at one of the guards, who I'm guessing he'd known a long time, and gestured to me before saying, "Have you guys met my new girlfriend? Her name is Sapphire."

I smiled prettily and nodded my head slightly as they bowed in return. They looked at Zuko and winked at him when they thought I wasn't looking. I stifled a giggle and rolled my eyes.

"If you don't mind, I promised this beautiful girl a tour of the palace today," Zuko told them while looking into my eyes. Without delay they opened the gates to us and said not a word about the odd couple making their way to the palace.

Now that we were past the guards, all we had to do was find Ozai and end his reign. Easy enough, right?

**A/N: I know it's been a while! Sorry! Trying to graduate and what not. I'm going to start this up again. Hopefully I didn't let you down. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Next one will be up in two to three days. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**-Lala Insane 3**


End file.
